When capturing images with a camera, an enhanced signal-to-noise ratio may be obtained when the camera's sensor is exposed for a longer period of time. However, the exposure time is typically limited by motion blur, which generally results from rotational motion of the camera. Thus, when a camera is associated with a moving object (e.g., a moving vehicle, platform or other structure), it is typically desirable to restrict the rotational movement of the camera in order to prevent motion blur. For example, aerial photography captured with a camera(s) mounted on or within an airplane is often affected by motion blur as a result of the rotational and/or jerky movement of the plane.
Typically, cameras used with moving platforms are mounted on gimbals in order to allow rotational movement relative to the platform. However, ball bearings used in conventional gimbals have static friction, which allows rotation of the moving platform to be transferred to the camera. Moreover, because the bearings in conventional gimbals are typically maintained at or near the same location, the balls used within the bearings tend to form dents in the bearing race. This leads to increased static friction and, thus, the increased transmission of rotational movement to the camera.